


Weltanschauung

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flufffy, M/M, caring is not an advantage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weltanschauung: noun; velt-ˌän-ˌshau̇-əŋ; a comprehensive conception or apprehension of the world especially from a specific standpoint</p>
<p>German, first used in 1898</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weltanschauung

**Author's Note:**

> a few more 'air quotes' ;)

John would maintain it was Sherlock's ingrained Weltanschauung, 'Caring is not an advantage' and his 'Married to the work' stance that caused their relationship to almost never begin, let alone get them to where they were standing that morning.

Sherlock, on the other hand would roll his eyes and whisper 'not gay.'

Of course, there existed a multitude of reasons why it took so long for the couple to arrive at this day; adjusting each other's ties and fussing with hair and hair 'products.' This included, but was not limited to:

John's 'trust issues'  
John's dates  
Sherlock's allergies to eating and sleeping on a 'normal' schedule  
'The Woman' episode  
The 'Tea Experiment'  
Mycroft

But, most of all, and even they would, after a moment or two of consideration, nod their heads in agreement, was an overwhelming fear of rejection by the other. Sherlock, of course, regretted rebuffing John's advances at Angelo's the moment the phrase 'I'm flattered...' fell from his lips, and John still apologizes for his inability to realize that the 'Need Milk' notes were Sherlock's version of 'as you wish' which he'd been leaving on the fridge for three years before John finally caught on.

Lestrade popped his head in and whispered, "two minutes, boys."  
Sherlock bent down a bit, John stretched up a bit more and they shared their last kiss as not quite single people.  
"Last chance to back out, John."  
"Sorry, you are stuck with me."  
And that, was the boys in a nutshell.


End file.
